Someday My Prince Will Come
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: Maria hadn't seen Brandon for years.


**SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME**

**Written for darkaccalia's Disney Song Challenge. I used ****_Someday My Prince Will Come_**** from ****_Snow White_**** for the inspiration.**

**The setting here is between episode 12 and 13 of the anime.**

**All disclaimers apply.**

* * *

She still remembered those moments: the night he walloped some nasty thugs to save her, the day he took her to a flower shop, and the time he accompanied her on a bench in the park.

Even if he hadn't met her for three years, those moments would always have their places in her heart.

She still believed that Brandon would come to see her again.

* * *

Today she celebrated her birthday.

She stood and chatted with her guests, but at times her reply didn't fit the topic.

Her attention wasn't at her friends; instead, it was at the entrance of the hall. She was looking at the pair of huge mahogany doors, waiting for Brandon to step in, stop by the reception, and sign the guestbook.

Yet he never appeared. There was no trace of him even when all the guests had left the hall.

* * *

"Ma'am, this is from Brandon."

What a surprise!

She took the red dress from her butler. Rubbing a finger against the silk rose in the middle of the gown's lace, she smiled.

He hadn't forgotten her after all.

Now, she was sure that they might soon see each other again.

* * *

One month had passed since she celebrated her birthday.

Unfortunately, Brandon still hadn't come.

Sitting on the bench within a gazebo with her uncle, she sobbed. "Brandon hasn't visited me for a long time. I really miss him."

Her uncle heard her.

"Maria, he works under me. I can force him to visit you. Do you want me to do that?"

That was a good idea.

However, she didn't feel comfortable accepting her uncle's offer. If Brandon found out that she used her uncle's authority, it would only sadden him.

"No, Uncle Asagi," she answered under her breath.

* * *

The next day, he finally came.

She wasn't sure whether she should feel glad or sad about this. She had a hunch that her uncle probably used his authority to call Brandon.

No, that wasn't important right now. What mattered more was Brandon's visit. He was there, standing in front of her.

Oh, how much he had grown since the last time she saw him. Years ago, his hair was long and messy, and his outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt, a vest, and jeans. Now, he had slick hair, and a black suit and a pair of rectangular glasses were his attire.

Like what her uncle said a while back, he seemed to be a successful businessman.

"Brandon!" she called out.

He said nothing.

She noticed something unusual with him. It wasn't his silence; instead, it was his stern face. She felt a bit uneasy with that, as Brandon always smiled whenever he saw her.

Or perhaps it was true that her uncle did ask him to come?

It appeared that she'd better pretend not to know anything about her uncle's dirty job, just so that Brandon wouldn't be upset.

"How are you doing?" she began.

"Fine."

"Are you busy?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't doing anything dangerous? Like getting in fights?"

There was a moment of silence before a soft 'no' came out from his mouth.

The way he spoke was just suspicious.

"Brandon, I want to know more about you. Please tell me anything. Anything about you."

"Not much to tell," he replied flatly, before turning around. "Sorry, but I have to get back to work."

As Brandon was walking away from her, she shouted, "Wait!"

He stopped and turned with a hand in his suit.

Her eyes widened upon finding out what he was doing. Brandon was pulling out a pistol.

"This is my job," he said, holding his gun. "I'm a hitman." Keeping the firearm in his suit, he muttered, "I can't be with you anymore."

Watching his departure, she began to cry. Was having a dangerous job his sole reason to abandon her? That was silly.

Yet part of her told her not to argue further. If he were happier and could focus better on his job without her, then so be it.

For her, Brandon's happiness was more important than anything.


End file.
